Talk:Katherine Pulaski
Featured article * Katherine Pulaski. After User:SmokeDetector47 added lots of info, this article is now worth to be featured. --BlueMars 16:12, Nov 27, 2004 (CET) ** I've added a little known bit of information on this also. I nominate this. Luke80 10:04, 30 Dec 2004 (CET) ** Self-support. -- SmokeDetector47 20:06, 24 Dec 2004 (CET) Endgame Should the VOY reference remain in background or should it be moved into the article? Jaf 16:17, 9 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf :Speaking of the Voy reference, I just had a look at it, and I couldn't find the page for Pulaski. Can someone say where it is? perhaps a timecode?--Tiberius 07:58, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :: I listened to that PA call three times (at time index 0:11:30) and did not get Pulaski out of that, just something that ended with a distinct "skis" or "skez" that started with a hard vowel, like "V"-- something more reminsecent of "Velazquez". Unless we can find a source for this "tip of the hat" comment, I suggest it be removed completely --Alan 00:12, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Screencap request Does anyone have access to a good image of Pulaski in her everyday "skant" uniform? If so, maybe it should be added to the end of this article where the reference to her unique uniform is made. Ol' Horta Face 06:17, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :I added an image a few days back. What do you think? -Topher 20:10, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Regular cast member? The article currently states "Pulaski is the only regular cast member of a post-TOS Star Trek series to..." etcetera. However, for each episode in which Dr. Pulaski appeared, Diana Muldaur is credited with a "Special Guest Appearance". I realize that from every practical point of view she was a regular cast member during the second season, but apparently TPTB did not consider her to be one. (Which, of course, brings up the question what they were intending to do with the role of CMO from season 3 onward if Gates McFadden hadn't returned... but I digress.) So what should be done with said statement? It seems to become very meaningless if Muldaur is not actually a regular cast member. -- Defstar 18:30, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Bridge officer It should be noted that Dr. Pulaski had the rank of commander like Dr. Crusher but unlike Dr. Crusher she was not a bridge officer so their for she could not take command of a starship. :That would be a nitpick. --31dot 23:17, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Removed I've removed this for a couple of reasons. First, unless someone involved with the production has pointed this out, the "oddity" is just personal opinion and accordingly isn't notable. It's just some art. Second, this isn't really relevant to the character.--Cleanse ( talk ) 01:25, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Endgame reference I've gone back and listened to this scene a few times (with headphones) and it sounds more like "Dr. Velazquez" to me. Even if there is consensus that "Pulaski" is truly what is spoken should we assume they are the same person in absence of any other evidence? "Pulaski" is not an uncommon name. -- Roscoe3400( TALK ) 05:30, October 10, 2019 (UTC) :Since there has been no additional citation or discussion about this in the past few months I'm going to remove the references. If anyone can provide a reliable background source to prove that "Pulaski" was indeed recorded as dialogue and meant to reference Katherine Pulaski specifically, please feel free to revert. -- Roscoe3400( TALK ) 07:41, December 28, 2019 (UTC)